Untitled
by Code RYBRRBBRYB
Summary: We've made the promise at a young age. We promise to follow that creed until our death. But do we always listen to the words we speak as children? Inspired by the Internet, one hedgehog races to save his friends from a strange evil.


Spirit calmly entered the dark, empty room, with nothing but a silhouette of a man staring him in the eyes. As a minute's silence passed, Spirit uttered the words, "Just fucking tell me why?"

"Don't play dumb, Spirit, you know why." A snicker could be heard around the room.

"You've tortured innocent people, animals. You've built a something so genuine, no one would've suspected the fatal results. It enslaves everyone's minds, they have no control of their bodies. They are slowly dying inside, having this chemical slowly eat away at what remains of their true selves. They are still conscience, they pray that a savior comes and rescues them from your pitiful ways. You promise to be a savior, you pretend it isn't your fault. You offer help, help that will take days, weeks, months, to arrive. People cry, rage, and die inside their bodies, praying someone, somewhere, will help them. And you just sit back and watch."

"And what, you're going to stop me? You think a puny little rodent like yourself can just end all of this 'madness'? I've got every mammal in this planet at my disposal. It's 1 on an infinte amount, you think you have a chance?"

"I do. It's right here in front of me. But regardless if you die or not today, I will miss it! What you have done is done, of which I cannot undo. But as God as my witness, I swear to the heavens above me to the hells below, by everything that you've done, by everyone you've affected, you shall suffer the pain they've felt!"

_**We've made the promise at a young age. We promise to follow that creed until our death. But do we always listen to the words we speak as children?**_

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed. Spirit turned from his peaceful sleepy side and slammed the alarm clock "snooze" button, thus silencing the noise. What a cliche introduction for a fanfic, he thought to himself. He reached for the remote control to his television, but his arm wouldn't stretch long enough. It's about that time he wished he had the ability to stretch his arms tenfold. The decision was made to just rest in peace that day. He rested his eyes, enough so he can let his mind just fade away...

The alarm sounded again.

Now, pissed off, he slammed the alarm clock even harder. Needless to say, it cracked and broke. The technology inside the broken shell of an alarm clock refused to let Spirit sleep, so it kept beeping. Spirit came to the conclusion that sleeping today wasn't going to work. He threw the covers and blankets off of him, and stumbled just barely out of his bed. He barely touched the messages button on his telephone dock. It spoke in the same robotic tone it has been since as long as it's been in existence:

"3 new messages and 15 old messages. Saturday; 8:52 P.M.:  
'Hey, Tails, give me a call back, alright, bye.'

Saturday, 9:01 P.M.:  
'Hey, it's, uh... Sonic. Come over when you get the chance; I got something to show you. It's a new drink, Pepsi Life. It tastes freakin' amazing. 'Ight, bye.'

Sunday, 12:13 A.M.:  
'Whoo-hoo, yeah, ride it baby ride it! (slight female pleasure and booming dance music in background) We've got something to show ya' dude!-

"What the hell..." uttered Spirit, disturbed and awe-struck by the sound entering his ears-

Heh heh, fuck yeah!'

End of messages."

Spirit just stared at the telephone dock. He heard the message one more time, it was just too unbelievable to comprehend.

But, the worst wasn't over. After listening to it some ten times, he recognized the voice. He was mortified when it hit him.

"That's... that's Sonic's." Spirit realized. He grabbed the phone with a tight grip and punched the numbers in. After a few hums from the phone, he recieved a message that gave so many more questions than answers.

"This phone line has been disconnected. Please re-dial-"

He threw down the phone and spirinted to Sonic's house, his mind racing as fast as he.


End file.
